Grand Tour 1
by FairoNeko
Summary: Petualangan yang dialami para Grand Chase yang terbagi menjadi dua grup, yaitu grup para gadis dan grup para pria menuju tujuan berikut mereka, Frostland. Alternate Reality Story.


"Aah~ kenapa aku harus ikut grup ini sih?" ucap Sieghart dengan dramatic sambil meletakkan punggung tangan di dahinya, "Kenapa aku tidak bisa ikut dengan para gadis?"

"Diam, kakek mesum." ujar Lass secara refleks

"Biasanya kamu tidak peduli berada di grup manapun, Mengapa sekarang malah tidak senang?" tanya Ronan bingung

"Karena grup ini membosankan!" seru Sieghart sambil mendelik ke arah Lass, "Tidak ada kejadian menarik sama sekali! Bosannya~!"

"Kurasa digrup para gadis juga sama bosannya dengan grup kita." ujar Jin

"Tidak mungkin," balas Sieghart dengan penuh keyakinan, "Mereka pasti sedang membicarakan banyak hal yang menarik."

"Contoh hal menarik yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Ryan penasaran

"Paling-paling tentang warna atau model baju yang sedang trendy atau masalah rambut. Bisa juga masalah kuku dan hal-hal lain yang sama membosankannya." jawab Dio acuh tak acuh, memotong Sieghart yang akan menjawab pertanyaan Ryan

"Tutup mulutmu, iblis mesum!" seru Sieghart, kesal, "Tidak ada yang tanya padamu! Lagipula kau salah!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil iblis mesum?!" seru Dio, kesal juga, "Jangan seenaknya bilang aku salah! Memangnya tebakanmu itu pasti benar?!"

"Tentu saja pasti benar!" balas Sieghart sambil memajukan wajahnya

"Enak saja!" geram Dio yang juga memajukan wajahnya

_**DOR**_

Lupus meniup asap pistolnya yang dipakai untuk menembak pohon dengan melewati wajah Sieghart dan Dio, "Kalian berdua berisik."

"Bagus!" tawa Azin, melihat aksi Lupus yang berhasil membuat Sieghart dan Dio diam terpaku

Zero yang berjalan dipaling belakang menghela nafasnya, "Gran, apa kita sudah mau sampai?"

"Energinya sudah mulai terasa." jawab Grandark, "Tak lama lagi..."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan para gadis?" tanya Jin yang mendengar percakapan Zero dengan Grandark

Grandark terhening sejenak sebelum memberikan jawabannya, "Mereka... Sudah hampir sampai juga..."

"Bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka?" tanya Ronan, mengulang pertanyaan Jin ketika Grandark tidak melanjutkan jawabannya

"Semuanya masih hidup." jawab Grandark pendek

Selain Dio dan Sieghart, semua remaja yang terkumpul tertawa pendek mendengar jawaban Grandark.

Azin menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengehentikan tawanya kemudian menaruh tangannya di pundak Jin, "Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari?"

"Hah?" Jin menatap Azin dengan terkejut, "Kok mendadak begini?"

"Tidak berani?" tanya Azin sambil tersenyum licik, "Takut kalah dariku?"

Jin memberikan pandangan datar kepada Azin, "Aku tidak akan terpancing hanya karena kamu ngomong itu."

Azin tertawa, "Aku tahu." Kemudian, Azin bertanya pada yang lain, "Ada yang mau lomba lari?"

Ryan, Sieghart, dan Dio menyetujui usulan Azin. Lass menggelengkan kepalanya ketika dia melihat keempat orang itu sedang melakukan aba-aba lari.

"Biar aku yang mengatakan mulai, ya." ucap Lass ketika dia mendapat sebuah ide

"Boleh saja." jawab Sieghart, "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang bilang mulai."

"Hmph." Dio mendelik ke arah Sieghart, "Bagaimana kalau kita membuat perlombaan ini menjadi lebih menarik dengan taruhan?"

"Taruhan apa?" tanya Ryan

"Yang kalah akan jadi budak yang menang." jawab Dio sambil menantang Sieghart

"Terima!" ujar Sieghart, "Aku pasti akan menang! Lihat saja!"

Ryan dan Azin saling menatap, "Kami juga tidak akan kalah."

Lass bersiul untuk menarik perhatian para peserta, "Siap?" Lass melihat anggukan mereka kemudian tersenyum, "Mulai!" teriak Lass yang sudah lari duluan

Semuanya agak terhenyak melihat kecurangan Lass. Ryan segera berubah menjadi serigala dan mengejar Lass. Azin segera menggunakan kekuatan kecepatannya untuk mengejar Lass dan Ryan. Sieghart juga mulai lari, sambil mengutuk Lass, Ryan, dan Azin yang curang.

"Sialan!" Dio mengeluarkan sayapnya dan bersiap-siap untuk terbang

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Lupus, "Ini lomba lari 'kan? Bukan terbang. Jika kau pakai sayap, bukannya kau langsung dinyatakan gugur?"

"Ugh..." Dio menggertakan giginya pada Lupus, kemudian dia memalingkan mukanya dan mulai lari ke arah tujuan mereka semua setelah menyimpan sayapnya kembali, "Takkan kubiarkan kalian menang!"

"Dasar..." ujar Jin sambil menggelengkan wajahnya melihat tingkah laku para peserta lomba lari

Sisanya hanya tertawa.


End file.
